Catching up
by aumastar
Summary: In which Uchiha Sasuke learns the art of seduction. SasuHina
1. Preface

**AN: Hello all! Well, this is just something I jumbled out of boredom. Had a lot of fun writing it and it'll be just as fun for you guys to read it. Hope it's not too bad and worth continuing :)  
>Be sure to tell me what you guys think in the review section yeah? :D <strong>

* * *

><p><em>In which, Uchiha Sasuke painstakingly learns the art of seduction.<em>

* * *

><p>A tired, drowsy Sasuke idly scanned the room with narrowed, dark rimmed eyes, his right brow twitching incessantly as he spotted the array of emptied wine bottles on the lounge table. His accusing gaze then fell on the petite figure squeezed on to his frame, purring contentedly against his chest.<p>

"Hinata…" He sighed, cautiously patting a full head of indigo hair, eliciting a muffled, groggy groan from the tipsy woman.

"I thought you had sworn off alcohol."

The ex-Hyuuga heiress slowly raised her head to pout adorably at her husband, blinking innocently as she always did to get out trouble.

"I-I get bored when you're away…" She hiccupped and began shifting her weight between both feet like a disheartened toddler. "But… now you're home." She grinned cheekily all of a sudden, tightening her hold on the broad, rigid figure.

"So let's have some fun!" Hinata giggled and hopped against the muddled man, throwing him off balance, much to his displeasure. "Let's go to sleep." He grunted dryly, reaching down to scoop the tiny, overly enthusiastic woman in his arms and began stalking drearily to their bedroom.

"Ehhhh?!" Hinata squealed in exasperation as she flung her slender arms around his neck. "That's weak man! The night is still young!" She announced, uncharacteristically loud, flailing her arms and kicking gleefully, paying no mind to the tormented expression etched on Sasuke's haggard face. He made a mental note to burn down all the breweries in Konoha the next morning.

"There are _so_ many things we can do…" Hinata smiled dreamily, absently fingering the collar of his dark shirt. "If you're really that tired then you can just lie back and let me do all work. I don't mind." Sasuke simply raised a brow, searching her reddened, dazed face with confounded eyes. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"Alright! Phase one complete!" She pumped her fists in the air as he laid her down gently on to their bed with impressive patience and quietly sat on the edge, once again completely oblivious to what she was spouting on about. "Now we just have to get rid of these pesky clothes…" Hinata murmured under her breath as she crawled towards him, refusing to leave him be, pale slender fingers twiddling and tugging on the hem of his shirt as he busied himself with removing his socks and shoes.

"Hinata." He sighed for the umpteenth time that night, straightening his back and taking a few deep, calming breaths. "I just got back from a horrifyingly long mission with the dobe as our squad leader," which meant tolerating his snores and occasional wind breaking throughout the night and stopping at every ramen stall in sight to 'gather information' and also because apparently miso was good for the brain and generating strategies. Sasuke cringed at the sour memory. "So I would really appreciate it if you'd just let me – What are you doing?"

Sasuke stayed helplessly still as the restless Hyuuga climbed on top his lap, her delicate features twisted into an impatient frown. "Ne…" She shifted so that their hips were in full contact, her surprisingly steady hands sliding up his abdomen, lifting his shirt in the process. "Let's do this already."

"Do what?" Sasuke groaned in confusion, slightly uncomfortable by the proximity. He longed for the silent, shy, considerate _sober _Hinata. Drunk Hinata was loud, stubborn and - "Have sex!"

- Horny!

"What?!" Suddenly he was very aware of the fact that his shirt had been conveniently discarded.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance when he blushed fuchsia and gaped at her, fed up with his guilelessness. "Sex!" She huffed in frustration and pounded on his bare chest. "We've been married for six months already, Sasuke!" The man gulped anxiously when she embraced him and nuzzled the crook of his neck, needy and wanting. He raised his hands at his sides, careful not to touch her, terribly apprehensive of human contact.

"You've barely touched me…" He nearly squeaked when a sleek tongue lazily trailed the curve of his neck. "I-It's like you don't even notice me sometimes!" Hinata moved back to stare ruefully at his beet red face, her brows twisted in hurt and irritation.

The memories of her wasted efforts in the past came to mind; the times of when she'd try to inch close to him when they were sitting down or when they were in bed at night, she'd try to cuddle with him only to have him pat her on the head, stay totally stagnant and even sometimes shift in discomfort! The times she would adorn herself the best she could and receive nothing more than a nod of acknowledgement or a small smile followed by a lame, "You look nice," remark. The most action she'd gotten throughout their entire six months of marriage was a reassuring peck on the forehead when she had bawled by his bed in the hospital that one time, and she was certain he had done it solely to shut her up. Just thinking about all her embarrassing attempts and his neglect brought a bitter, abnormal scowl to her face.

Sasuke blinked, clueless. He gave her words a moment's thought and looked more confused than apologetic, really. Warily a large, calloused hand reached to stroke her cheek, though with utmost uncertainty and reluctance, which only served to heighten her displease rather than tame it.

"Of course I notice you, Hinata." He droned with a hint of nervousness, the tip of his rough fingers grazing against her pink, porcelain cheek. "But you never… you've never tried to…" He awkwardly scratched his head as she fidgeted on his lap. "There's a reason for that. Not one that I am comfortable with sharing…" His blush intensified. "But there's a reason for that."

It was simple really. He didn't know squat about the female species and more importantly, their many needs and wants. He surprised himself when he had taken a liking to this creature, and even more so when he decided to spend the rest of his life with her. He enjoyed her company, and over time he felt like he _needed_ it. Just watching her, listening to her giggle and chatter, even just to be with her in silence, it was more than enough. He never really thought about what she wanted from him.

… Why did _she_ even consider marrying him?

As far as the touching went, well there was a lot of reasons for his repulsion. Life as a rogue and a war veteran not only kept him in the dark socially, but also taught him that when someone touches you, well, they want to kill you. It became sort of a reflex for him cringe away from contact or break the hand that dared to touch him. Thankfully, Hinata miraculously managed to escape the second. Maybe it was because her touch was so tender or because of that cursed emotion they called love, he didn't know.

The other, MAIN reason why he abstained from any kind of physical connection, especially with a woman was because…

"_Sasuke-kun." The snake sanin grinned in a rather unnerving way as he held up the wet, slightly sticky sheets from the adolescent's bedroom, much to the boy's chagrin. _

"_I think it's time we had a little talk." _

Sex education from Orochimaru.

Once Sasuke had reached puberty the sicko felt it was best for him to learn of the 'erotic dance' as he would call it, to ensure that his performance as a shinobi and quality as a vessel would not falter. The various diagrams, simulations, slide shows, pie charts and histograms that were shown to him, would be etched in his mind forever. What's worse, the creep had actually proposed to transform into a woman and give him a little demonstration if he wished it.

That treacherous incident had him scarred for life.

"I want you, Sasuke." The sensation of her tongue once again on his skin broke him out of his horrid reverie and back to the frightening nightmare of reality. "I need you… please." Hinata pressed herself flush against his muscled torso, burying her warm face on his shoulder.

How could he make her understand? He did not want to push her away and upset her. Perhaps it would be best if he just let her…

"_This, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru positioned himself a little too comfortably between his grey haired assistant's legs. _

"_This, is called the missionary position." _

"Hinata, get off me." Sasuke growled, a little more gruffly and with more venom than intended. He jerked violently, hoping to shake her off.

"No, not tonight." She stubbornly latched on to him, her sharp nails digging into the hard skin of his back. "Tonight you're going to give it to me _good._"

Oh god.

He was certain that under normal circumstances Hinata would have combusted into flames at the mere thought of muttering those bold words. The power of liquor is truly amazing.

"H-Hinata – "She was kissing him now, hotly and relentlessly, from his shoulder, to his collarbone, up his throat. It was cruelty! It was gruesome! It was… tingly?

"Stop, don't– "His voice was beginning to crack at this point. But even hearing him sound so miserable, the minx refused to stop!

"Hina – Ohhhh…." An involuntary, low moan left his quivering lips, instinctively his body arched against hers as she lightly nipped on the patch of skin below his jaw.

"Mm, you like that do you?" She giggled playfully into his ear, noting the adorable blush he was currently sporting, feeling extremely accomplished.

"N-No, I didn't, it wasn't – "Sasuke was silenced the second she continued her eager ministrations, licking, biting, sucking and nibbling away on his flesh as well as his sanity. He could feel her smile against his skin as his hands shakily settled on her waist. _For support, _he mused, excusing himself.

Then, abruptly she stopped and pulled away to face him, frowning as she heard him sigh in relief and felt his hands slowly slip away from where he had earlier planted them. His heart was thumping madly in his chest, his head hung low, his cheeks were burning and his hands were fisted in his hair. It seemed as though he could not comprehend what had just happened.

"Hinata" He managed with a strained voice. "Stop."

"Is that all you can say?" She framed his face, forcing his lidded, lost gaze to meet hers. "How about you use those lips for something more gratifying?" He furrowed his brows at her as she brushed her thumb across his dry lips, once again, clueless. She wanted to slap him on the head.

"Kiss me." _Idiot. _

"H-Hinata –"Sasuke scrambled.

"Kiss me!" She pulled him closer against his will, ignoring the terrified look in his eyes as their noses touched.

"Y-You've only kissed me like…" She looked up at the ceiling as she tried to recall, then turned back to him with a furious pout.

"O-One time! At the altar!"

"You're the only woman I have ever kissed." He tried to make it better, and failed miserably.

"Y-You kissed Naruto-kun twice!"

"Those were both accidents!" He barked, peeved and embarrassed.

"Y-You want Naruto-kun more than me…? A-Am I not g-good enough for you?" She ignored his previous statement, giving him a pained look as she spoke.

It was his weakness, seeing those tears shimmering in her woeful ivory eyes and above it all, to know that he was the cause of her sorrow… in the weirdest, most perverse way. "I've never wanted anyone more than you." He flashed a wavering smirk, twining a lock of indigo hair between his fingers. "Then kiss me…" She wriggled closer to him, angling her head in a way so that he would just have to move forward for their lips to meet. Which he did, initiating a chaste, innocent kiss, and for a while, the two of them stayed like that… until Hinata grew impatient.

This time, he really did let out a high pitched, startled squeak when she pried his lips open and stuck her tongue down his throat. His eyes flew wide open, his chest reverberated with muffled protests and his arms were waving about in the air until they finally found their places on the back of her head and around her waist, offering him stability as she continued to sexually assault him.

She moaned into his mouth as the kiss prolonged and deepened, sending jolts of electricity and ripples of warmth across his body, sensations he did not understand and that were foreign to him. It took him a long while to realize that his eyes had slowly fluttered close, his tongue had begun to wrestle with hers with almost equal passion and ferocity uncaring of the bitter aftertaste of cheap alcohol that lingered, his hand had dug into the thick of her hair and dragged her closer than she already was and the wanton moans that echoed within the walls of their bedroom were not hers alone.

The kiss ended with both of them gasping for air and flushed beyond what was thought to be humanly possible. Sasuke stared almost suspiciously at her smiling, sultry face as the deft digits buried in his wild mane soothingly raked his scalp.

"What are you doing?" He rasped, breathless and bewildered. Hinata smirked mischievously.

"This." She shoved him on to the mattress, none too gently, adjusting herself on his hips. Sasuke was lying on his back, craning his head up as high as he could and gawked, mortified when he saw his wife, the so called village sweetheart, hastily unbuckling his belt.

"Hinata, stop! This is juvenile! This is… this is rape!"

"Oh shush, virgin queen."

He groaned and threw his head back as she grinded her hips against his whilst quickly discarding the leather garment.

"Nice?" She smirked devilishly, in a way that would rival if not outshine even her husband.

"I-It's…"

Nice. _Really_ nice.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and covered his eyes with his forearm, a mixture of emotions all hitting him at once; but as the friction continued, only pleasure remained and the rest including his previous fatigue and sleepiness slowly dulled away.

"Here," He peered at the woman with glazed lidded eyes as she caught and tugged on his wrists.

"You… touch me too." Sasuke yelped as she guided his hands to her bouncing mounds, and when he tried to retract she held them in place. Soon though, she didn't have to. There was only one word that popped to mind as he let himself immerse in the feel of those two huge balls of fat stuck to her chest… mystical.

He never understood the fascination men had with breasts. He had stared intently and thoughtfully at a few before, longer than he should have, trying to figure out what was so interesting about them. His little endeavour had earned him quite a number of tight slaps, one from the Hokage herself that had dislocated his jaw and made him detest said female body part(s).

Though grasping hers this way, made him slowly come to realize their magnificence…  
>Hers were big, round, surprisingly firm yet so… so…<p>

"Soft…" He bit his lower lip, experimentally giving them a light squeeze, but removed his hands when she gasped, thinking that he had hurt her.

"Don't!" Hinata reprimanded and returned his hands to their true calling.

"D-Don't s-stop… I-It feels good." She giggled when he turned three shades redder, a testament to how secretly shy and inexperienced he actually was, that even a rookie like her could overwhelm him in bed.

Ever since their union, she would either snicker or burst out laughing whenever she heard the remnants of his fan-girls speculating about how lucky she was to be married to a 'sex god' like him. What a joke.

"Sasuke…"She gestured for him to keep his eyes on her, and then removed the barrette that held her hair together in a tight, secure knot, letting her long hair cascade down her shoulders. She watched as his lips parted and eyes widened at the sight.

She lowered herself until she was practically lying on top of him. He was still shivering, still gulping down the lumps in his throat and blushing heavily like a little teenage girl who was about to have sex for the very first time. Ironically. She briefly wondered if anyone else in the entire world had ever seen him so jittery, so vulnerable. "Relax," She lightly pressed her lips against his, deciding to proceed slower, seeing how he was sweating profusely and breathing raggedly, nearing hyperventilation.

"You're so cute!"

"I am not." He seethed, averting his gaze, glaring into thin air as she giggled.

She said nothing further as her lips travelled south, pressing open mouthed kisses wherever she saw fit, stopping once in in a way to nip on a few 'target' areas. Sasuke was much more silent and compliant by now, allowing her to have her way, knowing that even as the murderer of Orochimaru, Itachi, Danzo and many more legendary shinobi figures, he was no match for a Hyuuga in heat.

"Are we… really going to do this?"

Hinata stopped for a moment, giving him a quizzical look.

"Ah… Are we really going to have… sex?" He struggled not to stammer, ashamed enough as it is.

"Yes." She nodded and immediately went back to work.

"I... uh, I am a virgin." He coughed, convulsing slightly.

_You make that pretty obvious. _Hinata stifled a chuckle.

"Don't worry," She murmured between kisses. "I'll be gentle." She nearly lost it when he grunted a meek "Thanks"

Sasuke was too proud and too shy to admit it that night, but it did feel good eventually, once she had managed to calm him down a notch, it felt a little _too_ good. There were times he wanted her to pay more attention to something particular, but was afraid she might laugh and tease him. She was driving him insane, making him feel things he thought he'd never experience.

Hinata… she made him all hot… and stuff….

Those deadly, divine fingers tracing his muscles…  
>The softness of her body flush against his hard front…<br>The warmth of her kisses on his chest…

Wait. What happened to all the kissing?

"Hinata?" Sasuke blinked down at the top of her head, her face was buried in the middle of his chest, her body unmoving, atop his. He gulped as he waited for her to resume, not wanting to seem desperate by urging her to carry on, yet… he was desperate.

So he poked her shoulder -

"Hina – "

- And heard a soft snore.

….

…..

…..

…_. She fell asleep. _

Sasuke twitched to the piercing sounds of chirping crickets and crying crows, mocking him.  
>For the rest of the night, he remained where he was, wide awake and glaring at the woman in comfortable slumber, who had robbed him of sleep, shattered his beliefs and left him with something he thought he'd never have again since he hit puberty.<p>

An erection.

* * *

><p><strong>A drunk Hinata and an embarrassed Sasuke is always fun to write. Haha. <strong>


	2. Hard times

**A/N: Hello you beautiful people you! First of all I'd like to thank all my reviewers for all their wonderful remarks. *Cyber hugs* I just hope I can live up to expectations with this... Well thanks again for all your support! I apologize in advance for the perviness and character embarrassment I am about to put you poor souls through. Kuku. Love you~ **

* * *

><p><em>Ugh… <em>

Her head was pounding.  
>Her stomach was twisted.<br>Her body felt a little sore. The mattress was terribly warm and very, very hard.

Hinata grumbled inaudibly in frustration, shifting slightly in discomfort but stiffened immediately when said mattress rumbled with a low groan and… vibrated. Pearlescent eyes swiftly snapped open.

She paled into a white sheet and nearly soiled herself when she lifted her gaze and was met with wide open, dark rimmed, twitching, crimson eyes that gleamed with blood-curdling intent. Sasuke was peering down at her, hair in a mess, cheeks slightly sunken, his frightening doujutsu swirling dynamically.

"Hinata…" He rasped, his tone was dangerously husky.

"O-Oh - !" Hinata squeaked in terror and quickly scrambled off of him, colour instantly returned to her blanched face as the embarrassing memories of last night came flooding back to mind. Sasuke promptly grabbed a pillow and stuffed it to his crotch, shamefully hiding his relentless arousal from his sober, innocent wife. He slowly rose to a sitting position and fixated his glazed eyes to the wall beside him, not daring to even glance at her, afraid that if he did, his pants would explode.

She kneeled on the far side of the bed, keeping a safe distance away from him, feeling horrified and extremely perverted for practically forcing herself on him last night. He probably hates her now! He doesn't even want to look at her!

"S-Sasuke…" She breathlessly whispered his name and felt a pang of guilt and hurt as she watched him shudder, thinking that he was disgusted by the sound of his name leaving her lips.

"A-Are you alright?"

"Hn." He grunted, lowering his gaze to the pillow on his lap as it began shaking energetically.

"I… I am so sorry about w-what I did last night!" She huffed and buried her red face in her palms.

"It's fine." His voice was cold, almost gruff. She thought he was angry, oblivious to his strains and suffering.

"I-I didn't m-mean to!"

"It's fine."

_Just come over here and continue. _

"I-I was drunk!"

"Hn." He would love to give much more elaborate, considerate replies instead of one or two word sentences, but there wasn't any blood in his brain left to think of any.

"Sasuke… at least look at me…" She murmured sadly, tucking her hair behind her ears before fiddling with the fabric of her dishevelled kimono.

"…No." Sasuke swallowed.

"P-Please?"

He breathed a heavy, defeated sigh and cautiously obeyed, robotically turning his head to face her. Instantly, he regretted listening to her.

Her hair was slightly tangled but was somehow appealing, her lidded ivory eyes were shimmering with unshed tears of remorse, her dark brows were curved apologetically, her flawless porcelain cheeks were an attractive shade of red, and her pink petal lips were parted, as though taunting him.

His curious eyes went against his weak will and trailed further south, travelling down the curve of her creamy neck, to her exposed collarbone and shoulders, much to his misfortune she had neglected to adjust her kimono which hung limply on her arms, giving him a nice, generous view of the top of her glorious breasts, even more so as she bowed slightly to peek shyly at his darkened face.

He could tell that the zipper of his pants had long ripped open and his overly excited member was now on the verge of impaling his plush pillow.

"Sasuke…"

_Keep saying my name like that and we'll have to buy a new pillow. _

"I am sorry."

_Don't be sorry. Come here and have sex with me. _

"I promise…"

_Just do it. _

"I-I'll never do it again!"

"W-What?"

_NO!_

"Mm…" Hinata nodded weakly.

"W-Wha… Why? Why?" Sasuke mumbled dumbly for the first time in his life, watching in horror as Hinata inched out of bed, clumsily fixing her hair and clothes AFTER giving him addictive glimpses of bare skin.

What a cruel thing to do! She... is a... is a tease! A heinous, bipolar tease!

"I-I'll just g-go freshen up then I'll get some breakfast for you… okay?"

"No… Hinata w-wait – "Sasuke feebly crawled to the edge of the bed, reaching out for the humiliated Hyuuga as she headed for the bathroom.

"I am… really sorry, Sasuke." She threw him an innocent pout before closing the door behind her, once again leaving him hot, rock hard and restless.

* * *

><p>Guilt stricken and incredibly embarrassed, Hinata jumped at the first excuse to leave the house. To be away from the husband she'd assaulted, who was now acting very strangely and suspiciously clingy with his pillow. Poor thing… she'd probably scarred him! She felt so bad!<p>

"I-I am going to go see the girls for a bit."

"Hn." Sasuke had stiffly nodded.

"I'll see you soon."

"Hn."

"Bye…"

"Hn."

Things were so awkward between them now… and it was all because of her stupidity! She needed to give him some space, let him clear his mind and hopefully forget all of last night's mishaps.

So she dragged her feet across the morning streets of Konoha towards a quaint little restaurant that had become the female rookies' routine meeting place, wearing an utterly depressed expression that did not suit her at all. Honestly she felt a little reluctant to meet up with the girls, knowing exactly what they were eager to converse about.

"So how did it go last night? Did your master plan work?" Ino clapped her hands in excitement.

"Did you hit it?" Sakura winked.

"Did he pop your cherry?" TenTen gave her a not-so gentle poke in the ribs.

"Ah…" Hinata blushed fuchsia and shyly stared down at her lap. It was hard to admit it but it was true. Shy little Hyuuga Hinata had been planning to seduce and bed her elusive husband for a while now. All of her attempts while clear-headed had failed miserably. She was too shy to ever directly make a move on him. And he was too clueless to take subtle hints.

Therefore in a fit of desperation she had turned to alcohol for a little push and had went a little overboard. It was truly not her finest moment.

Would it be more embarrassing to tell them that she almost raped her husband or that she fell asleep? "U-Um… well…" She poked her forefingers together.

"…W-We slept together." She swallowed audibly. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Finally!" TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Oh damn, I am so jealous! You're living the dream!" Sakura huffed out a dazed sigh and rested her chin on her fist.

"What position?" Ino grinned mischievously.

"A-Ano…!" Hinata blushed profusely, covering her face with her hands as they laughed at her timid behaviour.

"Oh come on Hinata, tell us!" Ino pushed, the other two cheerfully giggled and leaned in.

"W-Well… I-I was um… on top."

"N-No way! You were the seme?!" Sakura gasped.

"Damn, girl!" TenTen gave her a dirty once over.

"What a way to go! Riding THE Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino cheered.  
>Hinata felt faint.<p>

Perhaps she should have paid a visit to her family instead.

* * *

><p>His conniving wife had turned him into a lecherous creep.<p>

He hears the water running in the bathroom. He pictures her bathing. Naked.  
>He hears the pan sizzling in the kitchen. He pictures her frying eggs. Naked. But oil would splatter and it would burn her smooth, luscious skin. So, she should wear an apron and maybe a bib. But other than that. Naked.<br>He hears the hose turn on outside. He pictures her watering the plants in the garden. Not naked. Other people might see. Then he would to have to kill. So, she would just be wet. Soaking wet. Then when she gets inside the house she'd take off her wet clothes and walk around. Naked.

It was driving him insane. He had never felt this way before.  
>He had seen her in nothing but her towel before, he had seen her in figure hugging nightgowns before. It had never stirred him up like it did now. Just a few days ago, he didn't have any interest to stare or ogle any part of her except her face.<p>

That night was the first time he had ever, or in more accurate terms, was forced to admire the lustre of full lips, the curve of a hip and the bounce of breasts. It felt surreal, like it was always right there in front of him but he had never noticed it. Now every time he looked at her, he would be reminded of how wonderful it was to touch and feel her, then he would want to explore more, to see more, to taste more than just her lips.

He was too shy to tell her that he wanted…'it'. He didn't know how to act on his newfound perversions. And worst of all he didn't know how to hide or suppress his uncontrollable peek-a-boos that sprung up much too frequently to be healthy.

He sees her drying her hair.

'_Peek-a-boo!' _

He sees her licking her spoon.

'_Peek-a-boo!'_

He hears her moan in her sleep.

'_Peek-a-boo!' _

Whenever she mentions tomatoes.

'_Peek-a-boo!' _

To prevent the happy camper from being exposed to her doe-eyes he had devised a simple yet efficient plan to shield it from sight. He brings his trusty pillow along wherever he goes around the house. She often gave him an odd look and giggled at the way he hugs the pillow to his hips but thankfully she had never questioned it.

He could tell that she was a little anxious around him nowadays. She talked less, stuttered more and would always suddenly run away from him because apparently it began raining and she hadn't taken in the clothes, but when he glanced out the window the weather was warm and crisp. Either that or the kettle was boiling, and they don't even own a kettle. Her recent avoidant behaviour was clashing greatly against his attempts to initiate the belated consummation of their marriage.

He was trying, really he was. But his meekness would stop his advancements.

At night he would try to touch her, wrap his arms around her, and kiss her even if it's on the cheek, but he would hesitate every time, overthinking things as they go. As he reached out to hug her he would think about how she would be able to feel his 'stiffness'. As he leaned in to kiss her, his inexperience would stop him, he would brood about how he might be bad at it, or that his breath could be putrid at the moment and it would repel her from kissing him ever again.

Then there was his now diminishing attention span.

He was so easily distracted by the aesthetics of her body that he would often neglect listening to her when she was speaking. She would be telling him something and he would stare at her lips, reliving the passionate kiss they had shared during that night, craving to experience it again. Then he would let his hungry gaze wander wherever they pleased, the swell of her breasts, the demure peeks of her smooth legs…

"…so is it alright with you?"

He remained silent, drunk on the sight of her, subconsciously securing the pillow to his private area.

"Sasuke?" She nudged him gently.

"Mm… Hm?" He blinked at her fondly with a small smirk curving his lips.

"Is it alright with you, if…?" She raised her brows and smiled at him hopefully.

"Oh, uh – "He cleared his throat, blushing shamefully.

"Hn." He nodded in approval and was awarded with her bright, smiling face.

"Oh thank you Sasuke! Hanabi has been dying to visit!"

Sasuke nearly choked.

_Shit… _

Now he is never going to get laid.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he lazily scanned through the notice letter in his hands.<br>They had called an ANBU squad meeting, which would either mean there was an imperative mission coming up or that someone from their squad had died and they would have to discuss the replacement. He really hoped that someone died. He didn't think he could concentrate on a big mission right now with all the… tension and complications he was currently facing.

He neatly folded the letter and placed it on one of the tables in the lounge as he padded towards the bedroom where he guessed Hinata would be.

"Hinata – "He opened the door and stopped in his tracks as he heard a startled gasp.

"A-Ano, I-I am…" Hinata turned around from the full length mirror, crossing her arms over her chest, eyes wide and staring accusingly at the Uchiha by the door.

Sasuke stilled in place, lips parting and pants inevitably tightening at the sight of Hinata clad in an extremely provocative red silky dress. The strapless dress was long and as she wasn't very tall, the fabric was splayed on the floor. It hugged her in all the right places; her thighs, her curvaceous hips, her waist, but it was a little too tight around her chest. The top of her breasts were practically popping out, threatening to spill over anytime; he was hoping they would, right about now.

"I-I am… c-changing…" She sunk into herself shyly, looking down at the floor.

"Ah…" He shook his head, heat quickly filled his cheeks as he finally realized that he had been staring for too long.

"Sorry." He turned away and nervously rubbed his neck.

"I-It's fine! I should have r-remembered to l-lock the door." She muttered almost inaudibly, glancing up at him through her bangs and thick curled lashes from time to time.

"Well I… should have knocked." He coughed.

No one would have guessed that these two were married for six months.

"I uh, just came to tell you that I am going out for a while. There's an ANBU squad meeting."

"Oh. I hope nobody died..."

"Hn."

"Well um, I'll be waiting. C-Come home soon."

"I will…" Both of them blushed and looked down at their feet. Hinata fiddled with her toes. Sasuke was sliding his foot across the floor. He looked up at her as he decided to reluctantly take his leave, when an idea struck.

"Ah, do you need any help with that?"

Hinata blushed harder.

"W-Well um… the zipper is kind of stuck."

"Can I…?" He quirked a brow and ruffled the back of his head.

"Oh, I don't want to make you late or anything…"

"I don't mind. Besides, how long can it take to fix a zipper?" He shrugged and plastered on a small smile, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

Hinata's lips twitched into a genuine, shy smile as she nodded in reply.

"A-Alright."

"Hn."

She turned her back to him and faced the mirror when he began stalking towards her. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, so it wasn't in the way of the back zipper.

Sasuke was a mere inch away from having his front pressed against her supple back. He eyed more than just the gaping zipper of her dress; he admired her translucent skin, the tiny mole on her right shoulder blade, her rounded ass, even the scars that marred her skin. His hand slowly, almost shakily planted itself onto her hip while the other grasped the zipper, tugging and shimmying gently.

"It's a nice dress. Looks… really good on you." He murmured softly, lips hovering above her ear.

"I've never seen it before."

"I-I just got it. It's a gift from a friend." Hinata breathed, slightly distracted by the sensation of his warm breath on her skin.

"Ah…" He didn't realize that his face was nearly buried in the crook of her neck as he busily inhaled her scent, and that the hand on her zipper was barely moving. The hand on her hip however, was quite active; sliding up and down, tenderly rubbing and massaging her soft flesh.

Hinata bit on her lip and tried not to squirm; she wasn't used to being even remotely intimate with him. She felt jittery, as well as confused; the gesture was so not like him. He never liked to touch her…

"H-He bought it for me when he was o-out on a mission in Kiri."

"_He?" _

Hinata squeaked as he impulsively squeezed her hip. He ignored it.

"Who is this _he_?" Sasuke frowned at her, suddenly more forceful with the zipper. Hinata looked both surprised and frightened.

"A-Ano… K-Kiba-kun…"

"The Inuzuka?!" He snapped, accidentally applying brute force to the zipper, which made slide it down instantaneously… as well as the dress itself.

"E-Eek!" Two bountiful, bare breasts jiggled around freely as the dress fell, revealing as well, pink and perky nipples that contrasted her pale skin enticingly, effectively catching his eye.

'_PEEK-A-BOO!'_

Sasuke groaned as his arousal kicked in mercilessly, backing away from Hinata who frantically struggled to cover herself up.

_Where the hell is my pillow?!_

"A-Ah, um. I-I need to go."

He did not wait for Hinata to respond as he bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>Mothers had stared, blushed and covered their children's eyes, fan-girls had gasped and swooned, males had stiffened and blanched, elders were nearing heart attacks as he passed by, with a towering tent in his pants.<p>

He had pocketed his hands and tried to make it a little less evident, but by the looks of it, it wasn't working. In the mental blurriness of a hard on he had forgotten that he was a ninja, and that he could jump from rooftop to rooftop, easily avoiding the eye popping looks that were thrown his way.

"Evening Sasu – Whoa." One of the ANBU guards that passed him by in the Hokage tower snickered. He refrained from burning the guy into a crisp and proceeded to the meeting room. He hunched as he opened the door, hoping that it would help.

Much to his chagrin, Naruto and a recently rebounded ANBU member Kakashi, who were both conveniently placed in the same squad as him due to their long time chemistry and team work, were already present and waiting patiently for him.

A grinning Naruto was moments away from waving and welcoming him gleefully – then he spotted it. Sasuke cursed under his breath as the blonde turned blue and scrambled out of his seat. From the corner of his eye he could see Kakashi leaning against the wall with his clothed nose dipped into the pages of his porn book. His visible eye was narrow and creased at the corners as he smirked beneath his mask.

"Is that a giant lollipop in your pocket or are you just happy to see us for once?" Kakashi's voice was thick with amusement.

"AH! AH! T-TEME! P-Put that thing away!" Naruto flailed his arms frantically in the air before shielding his eyes.

"Shut up." Sasuke bit out, menacingly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kakashi questioned lamely as Sasuke strode rigidly to take a seat on the couch whereas Naruto continued to roll around the floor as though he was on fire.

"Just… get on with the meeting." Sasuke sighed and leaned into the softness of the couch, running his hands through his unruly hair in frustration.

"First thing's first. Naruto, sit." He shut his book close, tucked it into his pouch and pushed off the wall to stand nearby his squad members and ex-students. Naruto cautiously took his seat, as far away as possible from the Uchiha.

"Well, the other guy who wasn't that important died." Kakashi sighed tiredly. Sasuke's shoulders slumped in relief. Naruto couldn't react, too horrified by Sasuke's... thinggy.

"So we have to go through the list of candidates and select a compatible – "

"I am sorry, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto addressed the copy-nin habitually.

"I-I can't, I can't concentrate with that thing watching me! Ask him to put it out!" Naruto cried and pointed.

"Keep bothering me," Sasuke lowered his gaze briefly to Naruto's pants then back to his wide blue eyes. "And I'll burn it off."

Naruto gulped audibly.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto tugged on the man's turtle-neck shirt

"Alright, alright…" Kakashi raised his hands, keeping the two at bay. He turned to Sasuke who was blushing rosily and glaring hotly into thin air like a petulant child.

"Come on, what's bothering you?" Kakashi plopped on to the seat next to Sasuke, which made the Uchiha shift in discomfort, as he was very aware of his awakened man parts.

"It's private." He mumbled under his breath.

"It's not private if it's affecting our work. Now talk."

"It's…" Sasuke sighed, moving the hand in his hair to cover his face.

"It's Hinata. She tried to… then I tried to… then…"

"I see." Kakashi nodded understandingly. Sasuke eyed the man warily as he moved closer to him and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"I think it's time we had a little chat about women, Sasuke"

"H-He needs to stay away from them!"


End file.
